


late nights + poems writing.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, I Love You, Late Nights, M/M, Poems, Sad, fingertips, like really sad, lips, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: Was Magnus going to kiss him?





	late nights + poems writing.

**Author's Note:**

> heya it’s been a long time~ i miss malec and the realization just really broke me,,, i mean i always miss them and the show :((( but yeah i wanna go back in writing and this is short but i hope you’ll like it!

Soft hands made their way toward Alec’s face without even him noticing. He had been writing his new poem but was aware of Magnus’ presence beside him so he wasn’t supposed to be surprised.

But he was. He wasn’t expecting those fingers to stroke his cheek. Alec let out a sign of relief, closing his eyes as he let turn his head toward Magnus, opening his eyes to look at him then.

Magnus was watching him, his fingertips tracing over his features as if he was memorizing everything into his mind. Alec smiled, because Magnus had always been affectionate, but never this intimate.

It made his heart skip a beat. Alec knew, from the start, that he had been in love with Magnus ever since they spent the night together when they were the only ones left on the university. It had been a great night, for Alec, but he was almost certain that it wasn’t the same with the other.

Even though that realization was sad, very sad, he just shrugged it off because as always, he didn’t want to risk the friendship they had.

Magnus’ thumb rubbed along his chin, then his other hand was on Alec’s left eyebrow. Alec had no idea where this came from, but he wasn’t complaining at all.

Alec couldn’t stop smiling, and he closed his eyes as he felt Magnus’ lips against his forehead. Then he moved his lips down to Alec’s nose and his breath hitched as he thought about something—

Was Magnus going to kiss him?

He kept his eyes closed, satisfied with the feelings of Magnus’ hands on his face; Alec was secretly waiting for Magnus to do something—to kiss him, to be precise, but his thoughts were cut off when the feelings of hands and the presence of Magnus disappeared.

He hurriedly opened his eyes; he was still on the spot where he was. Alec was writing his poem, but he was alone.

Magnus wasn’t there. He was just imagining things, things that he knew would never happen.

With a defeated smile, he turned back to his paper and threw it away, burying his face on his hands, sobbing uncontrollably, wondering when was he going to find the courage to tell the love of his life the truth.

“I’m so in love with you, Magnus. So fucking in love.”


End file.
